State-of-the-art gas turbines are typically equipped with variable guide vanes (VGVs) to control the compressor mass flow and hence to keep the air-to-fuel ratio of the combustion process over a wide range of operation at an approximately constant level. With this measure, it is possible to control the emissions of the gas turbine effectively until the VGVs reach the closed position. Below this particular operating point, typically occurring around 30-50% relative load, the emissions of carbon monoxide (CO) and nitrogen oxides (NOx) start to rise quickly and exceed permission levels. Therefore steady-state operation may be limited in this operating range or might require the installation of a CO or NOx catalyst.
A cooling system for a turbine engine operably coupled to a generator is proposed in EP2531709, where the system comprising: an air bleed line in communication with a combustor section of the turbine engine, and in communication with a turbine section of the turbine engine; a flow control device for controlling flow through the air bleed line; and a controller for actuating the flow control device to allow bleed air to flow through the air bleed line and provide cooling air to the turbine section when an operating load is less than a base load of the turbine engine, wherein substantially all cooling air for the turbine section is obtained from compressor exit air exiting a compressor section of the turbine engine.
An exhaust gas cooler for cooling combustion exhaust gas of an internal combustion engine having a cooling medium is proposed in WO2012143462A2, wherein the exhaust gas cooler has an exhaust gas inlet for introducing hot combustion exhaust gas into the exhaust gas cooler. Furthermore, the exhaust gas cooler has an exhaust gas outlet for directing cooled combustion exhaust gas out of the exhaust gas cooler, wherein the exhaust gas outlet is fluidically connected to the exhaust gas inlet. Furthermore, the exhaust gas cooler has at least one coolant inlet for fluidically connecting the exhaust gas cooler to at least one coolant outlet of the internal combustion engine. Furthermore, the exhaust gas cooler has an interface for fluidically connecting a water collecting adapter, wherein the interface is designed to carry the coolant out of the exhaust gas cooler.
A control system for a power generating system having a gas turbine, a flue gas exhaust stage and a blow-off valve assembly is proposed in EP2559862A1, where the blow-off valve assembly selectively provides fluid communication between the compressor and the flue gas exhaust stage, the present disclosure teaches a control system comprising a controller configured and adapted to signal the blow-off assembly to provide the fluid communication in response to a sudden de-loading of the gas turbine.